Yu-Gi-Oh: Yami's Party and Marik's Revenge
by AlphaTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: Yami is throwing a party(which yugi didn't know about) and didn't invite Marik and Bakura! How will they exact their revenge? Made for a talent show skit at school. Inspired by Yugioh the abridged series and DBZ abridged! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!


**Marik: HEY EVERYBODY!**

**Bakura: Marik what are you doing?**

**Marik: I'm doing the intro thingie because Alpha is too busy typing the story viewers actually like.**

**Bakura: Oh, so he let you do the intro?**

**Marik: Riiiiight**

**Bakura: I won't tell**

**Marik: Of course you won't Fluffy!**

**Bakura: Not a kitty**

**Marik: Anyways, Alpha has written here something about a talent show skit…um lets see here, something else about how he will post the video on YouTube…..oh well I'm sure you guys don't want to here that! Anyway since there are some dragon ball z cameos in here I guess we'll have one of them do the disclaimer. Vegeta?**

**Vegeta: THIS A PARODY SUPPORT AKIRA TORIYAMA AND KAZUKI TAKAHASHI!**

**Voice Acting Talent Show Skit**

Yugi: Pharaoh why are all these people here?

Yami: There here for the party Yugi!

Yugi: What party?!

Yami: That one

(Cuts to show party scene)

Yugi: Why didn't you tell me about this?!

Yami: Well I TRIED telling you but you were too busy playing children's card games.

Yugi: Okay you have no right to fuss me about that Mister King of Games.

Yami: Technically we're both the king of games

Yugi: Whatever!

(Shows Esparoba and the hair guy)

Esparoba: This party doesn't deserve a spot in my deck, but it might make a good coaster for my drink!

Hair Guy: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair says that this party is acceptable!

(Cuts back to yugi and yami)

Yami: So what do you think can I throw a party or what?

Yugi: Pharaoh half of these people aren't even main characters!

Yami: Well it's not my fault you don't have any friends

Yugi: I have lots of friends!

Yami: Oh really? Like who?

Yugi: Well there's Tristan and Joey!

(Cuts to Tristan and Joey)

Joey: Hey Tristan I get the weird feeling someone's talkin about me.

Tristan: Me too Joey! But who could it be?

Joey: Maybe its Yugi?

Tristan:….Who?

(Cuts back to Yugi and Yami)

Yami: Okay…anyone else?

Yugi: Well lets see…

Tea: Hey Yugi! Great Party!

Yugi: Other friends…

Tea: Thanks for inviting me, your friend!

Yugi: hmmm…other…friends…

Tea: It was so friendly of you to invite me! You're my friend yugi!

Yugi: Nope, I can't think of any others!

Yami: Told you.

(Cuts to a scene of Kaiba)

Kaiba: Ha! I knew Yugi's party would be lame! I could throw a much better party. Because I'm richer than he is. I'm like the Bill Gates of the Yugioh world!

Mokuba: Who are you talking to Seto?

Kaiba: Shut up Mokuba

Yugi: Whoahwhoahwhoahwhoahwhoah. You invited Kaiba?!

Yami: Um no actually I didn't.

Kaiba: Mokuba told me about the party.

Yami: But I didn't invite Mokuba either!

Kaiba: SCREW THE INVITATIONS I HAVE MONEY!

Yugi: Well please tell me that you didn't invite Bakura or Marik.

Yami: As if!

(Cuts to Bakura and Marik)

Marik: Bakura!

Bakura: The bloody hell do you want

Marik: Why does everything have to be bloody with you

Bakura: You've known me for five years and your just asking this now?

Marik: I am pissed off!

Bakura: What did you get attacked by another fan girl?

Marik: NO!...Well yes but that's not why I'm angry! That fool Yugi didn't invite me to his party!

Bakura: Wait I thought you hated him?

Marik: I DO! But I love a party!

Bakura: Well, in any case I fail to see how this is my problem.

Marik: He didn't invite you either!

Bakura: That prick

Marik: Yes he is! We need to get revenge! And I know just how we'll do it!

Bakura: Oh this ought to be good. What are we going to rearrange his sock drawer?

Marik: NO! We already tried that it didn't work…

Bakura: I was being sarcastic

Marik: No time for your big British words now Bakura! We have a party to crash!

(Cuts back to Yami and Yugi)

Yami: Well Yugi can I throw a party or can I throw a party?

Yugi: Pharaoh this isn't good

Yami: Well Kaiba being here does lower the general standard of the party, but I think we'll be fine.

Yugi: That's not what I meant. I mean look at all these people here! If they break something I don't think we can afford to replace it!

Yami: Oh come on, there's nothing that expensive or valuable in here.

Yugi: No but that one guy from Dragon Ball Z decided to enter by flying through the roof!

(Cuts to Vegeta)

Vegeta: I'm not apologizing and I'm not paying for it.

(Cuts back to Yami and Yugi)

Yami: Huh. Well that might cost a bit more than ¥1033

(Caption: ¥1033 in Japan is equal to $10 here in the U.S.)

Yugi: And now we have to pay for that caption!

Yami: Don't worry Yugi, I've already took care of the money problem. I've been charging people an entrance fee. I have a guy outside making sure people pay the fee as well.

Yugi: Who did you get

Yami: Someone from the Dragon Ball Z anime. And pretty much every character on that show has enough strength to destroy a mountain with their bare hands. So nobody is going to get in here without paying.

(Cuts to a scene of Krillin)

Krillin: Sir I'm sorry but you have to pay the entrance fee if you want to go in.

Grandpa: But I live here!

Krillin: Sorry sir no acceptions.

Grandpa: Fine then! I'm going to go check the obituaries to see if I've died yet.

Krillin: What a sweet old man

Marik: Greetings fool! Me and my partner seek entrance to this party so we may crash it!...I mean have fun.

Krillin: Well sir you and your friend both have to pay the entrance fee

Marik: Meh fine! How much for two people?

Krillin: That would be ¥103 each.

Marik: WHAT?! Are you trying to rob us with those prices?!

Bakura: Marik ¥103 is just one dollar.

Marik: Bakura I live in a friggin tomb! I don't have that kind of money!

Bakura: (sighs) I'll pay for his half. Hmm… I don't seem to have any Yen. Do you take British pounds?

Krillin: Sorry sir only Yen.

Bakura: Bollocks.

Marik: Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way! And by that I mean mindcontrol!

Krillin: Oh please god no.

Marik: Ooooh by the power of my Millenium Rod I demand you to let us into the party ooooh

Krillin:…..um no.

Marik: What the? Wait is your name Steve?

Krillin: Uh…no?

Marik: No wonder it didn't work!

Bakura: Marik lets just go in.

Marik: But what about the fee?

Bakura: Marik we're _villains_ remember?

Marik: Oh yeah! Out of the way small bald man! We are going in to that party!

Krillin: Hey! You can't do that! That's it! I'm coming in after you!

Vegeta: HEY BALDY! WHAT'D I SAY ABOUT COMING IN HERE?!

Krillin: AH! Sorry! I'll just stay out here then.

(Cuts to Yami and Marik)

Yami: Marik? Bakura? What are you doing here?

Marik: We have come to crash this party that you did not invite us to!

Yugi: Don't you think you're overreacting a little?

Marik: No! This is the proper course of action you take when you are not invited to a party!

Yami: So what are you going to do then huh? Make _another_ Lady GaGa parody?

Marik: NO!

Yami: So then what are you going to do?

Marik: Um well…

Yugi: Yeah how are you going to do this?

Marik: Well you see uh….

Bakura: You don't have a plan do you?

Marik: Shut your face Bakura!

Bakura: I knew it

Marik: Grrr I do have an evil plan! I will make a phone call and call the most evil being known to man, woman and those of unspecified gender!

Bakura: Please tell me you're not going to call slenderman.

Marik: Nah I deleted his contact weeks ago.

(Phone dialing)

Mr. Popo: Hi

Marik: Great you picked up! Yeah okay Yugi is throwing this party and I wasn't invited!

Mr. Popo: How is this my problem

Marik: Because he didn't invite you either!

Mr. Popo:…..I'll be there in a second

Marik: Excellent! Okay see you here.

(Hangs up phone)

Marik: See! I did have an evil plan!

Bakura: Marik what have you done?!

Yugi: We're all doomed!

Yami: Everybody! Run before it's too late!

(Screen turns black and everything goes quiet)

(Shows Mr. Popo's Eyes)

Mr. Popo: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

(Screaming while Mr. Popo is doing his evil laugh)

(Shows Credits While LittleKuriboh's Leather Pants Song plays in the background)

**Marik: Well that was entertaining!**

**Bakura: I liked the ending. Everybody died**

**Marik: It doesn't say they died**

**Bakura: Shush Marik. Leave me to my imagination and do the outro**

**Marik: OOOH I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THIS! Ahem. See you guys later! Until then Waffles and—**

**Alpha: HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!**

**Marik: Uh oh!**

**Bakura: Busted**

**Marik: Quick Bakura! Back to Cardgamesftw!**

**Bakura: Right**

**Alpha: AND STAY OUT! Ugh. Sorry about that guys! Abridged Marik and Bakura can be a little difficult. Anyway until next time Waffles and Pancakes!**


End file.
